Ayo bicara masa depan!
by pacarnyaHaechan
Summary: Renjun ingin menyusun masa depan dengan Jeno lagi. / "Kali ini, aku ingin masa depan di Inggris." / "Oke. Secepatnya, kita harus memalsukan kematian kita di sini lalu pindah ke Inggris."/ Tag: noren, jeno, renjun, nct dream


Renjun dan Jeno adalah sepasang kekasih. Hubungan mereka sudah tergolong lama. Dua belas tahun, hmm... mendekati.

Hubungan mereka yang sudah bertahun-tahun itu kadang membuat mereka mengangan-angankan apa yang akan dilakukan keduanya ke depannya, terbukti dari Renjun—yang malam ini sangat menikmati belaian lembut Jeno pada rambutnya—, mulai berkata, "Jeno, aku ingin membicarakan masa depan."

"Masa depan, hm?"

Renjun mengangguk, lalu menciumi tangan Jeno yang masih menyentuh lembut pipinya. "Iya, denganmu."

Dengan isyarat Jeno, Renjun kemudian memaparkan masa depan yang diinginkannya dengan lelaki di sebelahnya ini.

"Kali ini," katanya. "Aku ingin masa depan di Inggris."

"Oke." Jeno menyanggupi. "Secepatnya, kita harus memalsukan kematian kita di sini lalu pindah ke Inggris."

"Tidak, tidak harus mati. Nanti aku gak bisa jadi artis kalo orang-orang taunya aku udah mati."

"Tidak masalah. Kau tahu sekarang banyak artis yang namanya melejit justru karena teori konspirasi macam itu kan?"

"Maksudmu, aku tidak bisa jadi artis karena bakatku sendiri? Jadi aku harus menyebar konspirasi supaya aku dikenal hangat jadi gunjingan??"

"Ah, sensitif sekali istriku."

"Kita belum menikah lagi, bodoh."

Atau kira-kira seperti itu pembicaraan mereka ketika masih mendiami Norwegia beberapa tahun silam —ah, tidak. Berpuluh-puluh tahun silam. Atau justru beratus-ratus?

Masa depan yang Renjun inginkan waktu itu, Inggris, sudah dipenuhi Jeno. Mereka tidak jadi merencanakan kematian yang dipalsukan. Hanya sebatas pindah rumah dan sempat bertangis-tangis ria dengan tetangga dan rekan kerjanya saat itu.

Mereka ingat ada yang sempat bertanya, "Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" Yang mana dijawab mereka dengan 'bisa, kalau ada umur'.

Setelah menghidupi masa depan di Inggris, mereka kemudian berpindah lagi ke China, ke Indonesia, ke Mongolia... ke manapun. Lalu mereka juga sempat kembali lagi ke Norwegia, dan, yah, teman-temannya waktu itu sudah tidak ada satupun yang masih hidup. Ternyata memang tidak ada umur kan? Untung Renjun dan Jeno tidak berjanji macam-macam. Kalau mereka sih, jelas ada umur. Mereka kan immortal.

Immortal? Bagaimana caranya?

Jadi, berabad-abad silam, waktu Renjun adalah semacam putri —ah, putra mahkota di sebuah kerajaan maksudnya, dia mendapat ucapan dari Jeno, pangeran dari kerajaan tetangga di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, putri —putra mahkota. Semoga panjang umur," katanya sambil menyerahkan kado ulang tahun berupa cincin pernikahan.

"Iya, kamu juga semoga panjang umur," balasnya sambil menepis tangan Jeno yang berusaha menyematkan cincin itu pada jarinya tanpa izin dan tanpa restu raja Yuta dan ratu Winwin waktu itu selaku orangtuanya.

"Ahaha. Kok begitu? Aku kan tidak ulang tahun —dan aduh, tolong diam sedikit tangannya." Dia masih bersikeras, tapi rupanya cincinnya itu tidak pernah tersemat.

Tapi yang lebih penting, mereka rupanya harus lebih hati-hati kalau bicara. Ucapan 'semoga panjang umur' itu ternyata didengar oleh penyihir jahat yang kesal karena tidak diundang ke pesta ulang tahun Renjun.

"Kalian curang! Kalian saling mengucapkan 'semoga panjang umur' tapi aku tidak diajak!!" Teriaknya dalam kastilnya. "Sudah kalian tidak mengajakku lahir tanggal 23 juga, sekarang kalian bahkan tidak ingin aku datang ke pestanya?!? Begitu?!?"

Padahal, dia tidak diundang karena waktu itu kertas undangannya kebetulan habis waktu tinggal dia saja yang belum ditulis namanya. Namanya siapa ya? Waduh, lupa.

"Kalian mau umur panjang? Oke, aku berikan kalian umur panjang!!" Dan benar setelah itu, Renjun dan Jeno tidak pernah menua.

Apa mereka menyesal? Sedikit, mungkin, bagi Renjun karena dia sebenarnya sangat menanti umur 30. Tapi Jeno? Wah, dia senang karena akhirnya diberi perpanjangan waktu untuk menyematkan cincin di jari Renjun.

Iya, setelah berabad-abad pun Renjun masih belum menerima cincin dari Jeno.

Di abad ke 18, Jeno baru diberi tau alasannya.

"Desainnya ada duri-durinya. Sakit, tau."

Setelah mengikis habis duri-duri di cincinnya, Jeno kembali menyerahkannya pada Renjun yang waktu itu berhasil menyusup ke keluarga konglomerat yang mau-maunya menetapkan Renjun yang notabene pendatang baru sebagai ahli waris. "Modelnya sudah ketinggalan abad. Tidak cocok dengan pakaianku sekarang," kata Renjun.

Wah, tai ledig.

Jeno lantas membuang cincin perjuangan itu dan melakukan segala cara agar bisa mendapatkan cincin yang sekiranya diterima Renjun. Dan akhirnya, di abad ke-21, mereka menikah. Ditandai dengan Renjun benar menerima cincin dari Jeno.

Lah, katanya baru 12 tahun hubungan.

Iya, mereka ngaku ke orang di sekitar mereka baru menjalin hubungan pacaran 12 tahun, padahal aslinya udah nikah dari kapan tau.

Jadi kira-kira mereka sudah bersama dan saling mengejar —tepatnya, Jeno yang mengejar sudah hmm berapa abad ya. Yah, pokoknya segitu lah ya, dan sekarang abad ke-23.

Mereka sudah meninggali hampir semua negara di dunia, tapi untuk terus kembali ke suatu negara pun tidak jadi masalah, karena zamannya sudah berganti. Suasana sudah beda total.

Pada malam terakhir mereka berada di kawasan asia tenggara, Indonesia tepatnya, di pertengahan abad 21, Renjun kembali berkata ingin menyusun lagi masa depannya. "Aku ingin ke Korea lagi."

"Korea? Kita baru di sana abad 19."

"Tidak apa-apa! Nanti keburu kpop udah gak rame lagi!"

"Yaudah. Mau kapan pindahnya? Mau pindah biasa atau sekalian bikin heboh dulu di sini?"

"Hmm... ntar dulu deh. Mau liat Jan Ethes gede dulu."

Hm, oke. Jeno terserah pada Renjun, pokoknya. Mereka benar tidak segera pindah ke Korea dan masih terus menunggu kapan kira-kira Renjun memberikan 'oke' pada pertanyaan Jeno yang kira-kira bunyinya 'tahun depan mulai pindahan ya?' Tapi Renjun baru mengiyakan setelah dia berhasil memaksa Jeno untuk memberitahu alasan kenapa dia sangat mendorong Renjun untuk pindah.

"Di sini kamu tuh ribut Jan Ethes mulu. Aku cemburu."

Cemburu sama Jan Ethes. Siapa lagi yang bisa, selain Lee Jeno? Eh, lupa. Di sini, namanya jadi Lijono.

"Alay. Ya udah. Ayo, pindah ke Korea."

"Kapan?"

"Bulan depan."

Jeno langsung berkemas dan mengurus segala sesuatunya, sementara Renjun menarik senyum simpul melihat langkah Jeno yang tergopoh-gopoh. Rasanya lucu melihatnya begitu semangat soal pindahan kali ini.

Renjun melempar pandangannya ke luar. Langit Indonesia yang sudah hampir setengah abad dia tinggali dengan Jeno ini akan selalu dia ingat. Tidak ada yang khusus, tapi hal kecil seperti inilah yang nantinya akan membuat rindu. Rindu langit terang tanpa awan. Rindu jalan-jalan macet tanpa celah. Rindu mamang tukang bakso kesukaan mereka —ah, Renjun jadi lapar mengingat-ingat rasa kuahnya. Mungkin nanti dia akan mengajak Jeno makan bakso untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum pindah ke Korea.

"Kira-kira...," gumamnya pelan pada dirinya sendiri. "Sekarang di Korea ada apa ya?"

 _Lanjut_??

A/n. Helo gais. Mo nanya. Ngerti gak ini maksudnya gimana wkwk

Jadi ya intinya mereka immortal grgr kena kutuk cem sleeping beauty tapi dikutuk abadi. Tapi mereka selo. Kek, Renjun seneng bisa hidup selamanya. Trus Jeno juga seneng punya waktu banyak buat pepet Renjun sampe dapet. Trus akhirnya dapet? Dapet, setelah berabad-abad berjuang~ mereka udah keliling dunia terus sekarang pengen coba tinggal lagi di Korea. Nah kalo di indonesia ada jan ethes sama bakso, di korea ada apa ya yang kira-kira bisa bikin mereka betah lagi?

Garis besarnya si gitu

Kalo gak ngerti ya gapapa sih ini aku nulisnya pas lagi capek banget trus kek pengen ngehalu noren biar mood naik dikit. Trus jadinya begini. Absurd af!


End file.
